Ultraman Laxcer
Ultraman Laxcer (Urutoraman Rekusar) is an artificial Ultra created by Ultraman Belial and fueled by the energy of the deceased Ultraman Particle. History Origins Laxcer was an artificial Ultra created by Ultraman Belial so that he may have an Ultra warrior at his beckon call after the perceived "failure" of his son, Ultraman Geed. However, his artificial form required the light of an Ultra to be given life. Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant! Laxcer was briefly seen at the end of the crossover, in which he was brought to life after Belial had obtained Particle's energies. Series Unaware of his past, Laxcer was entirely subservient to Belial for a time, exactly as his master had intended. However, Belial's seemingly perfect warrior would be haunted by flashes of another life. The life of Ultraman Particle. Eventually, the innate goodness of Particle came to the surface, altering Laxcer's form and changing him into a normal Ultra. Laxcer abandoned Belial, much to the engragement of his former master. Knowing that Belial intended to target the planet Earth, Laxcer travelled there and dedicated himself to defending the planet against his creator. End of Laxcer TBA Personality TBA Transformation Paradox takes the Alphaspark from the Alpha Brace and shouts "Laxcer!" showing the rise. Forms - Enchanced= Enchanced Laxcer TBA Abiltiies All of Laxcer's previous abilities are enhanced in power, as is his physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability. - Volcano= Volcano Burn! Strength! -prebattle catchphrase This is Laxcer's strength and fire based form, gained when he transmuted the flames of an attacking Alien Fire who had been employed by Belial. Techniques *Volcanic Sphere: Laxcer fires a condensed sphere of volcanic energy, capable of blasting right through enemies. - Ice Age= Ice Age Laxcer's speed form which grants him cryokinetic abilities. It was gained after transmuting the ice of a Snowgon he was battling. Techniques *Freeze Ray: Laxcer fires a blast of cyokinetic energy that can freeze opponents on contact. - Space= Space A form gained when Laxcer transmuted matter from the vacuum of space itself. Abilities TBA - Origin= Origin Laxcer's original form as designed by Belial. Techniques *Kaiser Claw: One of Laxcer's arms is a massive claw akin to his creator's Kaiser form. He is capable of using the claw as a melee weapon, as well as channel dark energies through it. - Origin The Next= Origin The Next A form taken by Laxcer when the energies of the late Particle began affecting him, causing his Dark Ultra-esque traits to begin to disappear. Techniques TBA - Light= Light Laxcer's super form. While battling a particularly difficult foe, he unleashed the full power of the Ultra Light within him. This form can only be used for brief periods, and tapping into Ultraman Paritlce's light this directly causes Laxcer's memory flashes to increase in intensity and frequency. Techniques *Light Beam: Laxcer's beam in this form, it is a bright yellow in color. *Light Defender: An extremely durable golden energy shield that Laxcer is capable of creating. - God= God When Belial contracted an Alien Bat to create a Hyper Zetton to use against Laxcer, he was very nearly defeated. Fortunately, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Cosmos appeared before a final blow could be struck, having been hunting the Alien Bat through multiple dimensions. They infused Laxcer with their energy, granting him a form similar to Ultraman Saga, which allowed him to defeat the Hyper Zetton. Techniques TBA - Colorless= Colorless A weakened form of Laxcer gained after a monster with light absorbent powers nearly drained him of his energy. Techniques TBA - Beserker= Beserker During a direct battle against Belial himself, Laxcer was quickly overwhelmed and attempted to transmute Belial's own Reionyx energies to use them against him. This effort partially succeeded, the dark energy transforming Particle into a corrupted, uncontrollable form. While he was able to force Belail to retreat due to his ferocity, Laxcer then struggled to control this form and nearly lost himself until his Ultra Light managed to expel the dark energy. Following this occurrence, Laxcer theorized that Particle himself had acted to save his life. Techniques TBA - }} Trivia * Laxcer is in a way a sort of reincarnation of Ultraman Particle, due to his origins. * Laxcer's series is set between the first and second seasons of Particle's. * Laxcer began life as an artificial Ultra, but was changed into the genuine article due to the influence of Particle's light. * As a creation of Belial, Laxcer would be a sort of "brother" to Ultraman Geed. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity